


New Face

by LotharWinchester



Series: Chibs/Daryl Shorts [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead/Sons of Anarchy crossover, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester





	New Face

“Am I supposed to be scared now?”

 

Daryl kept his crossbow trained on the older man. The whole group had been on edge before he left for supplies. After all, they had just escaped the farm and still hadn’t found a place to call “Home”.

"Your weapons." Daryl grunted as he motioned with his head for the man to place his guns on the ground. The stranger did without complaint and resumed holding his hands up in surrender.

It was only when he had the guns beside his Triumph that Daryl lowered his weapon and shouldered it. “What’s your name?”

"Chibs." He was curt, to the point as he lowered his gloved hands and slipped them into the pockets of his cut.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Daryl’s eyes landed on the almost empty duffle propped up against the man’s Harley.

"Plenty." He couldn’t discern Chib’s accent but his best guess was Scottish.

"What about…" He frowned as he stared at his pack.  _He’ll need supplies…_

"People?" Chibs slowly drew a cigarette from his pocket and struck a match against the side of his boot. Once it was lit, he took a drag. "A few." Daryl watched as the smoke drifted out of his nostrils. "Only ones that tried ta kill me."

"You have a group?" Chibs stepped forward and held out the butt of the cigarette to him. He accepted hesitantly and handed Chibs his water bottle.

"Used to." A smile graced his marred features for a moment. "They died."

Daryl frowned as Chibs glanced up at the warm Georgia sky. “I’ve been on the road a long,  _long_  time Lad.” He took a swig of water and traded back with Daryl for the cigarette. “Just glad to finally meet someone with some…. sense.”

Daryl smiled and picked Chibs’ guns up off of the ground. “Here.”

Chibs nodded his head in thanks. “I need to find some supplies…” Chibs held out the sentence, realizing that he did not know Daryl’s name.

"Daryl." he shook Chibs’ hand with a firm grip. "That’s what i’m out here for." He chuckled as he scanned the woods for walkers. "Got a whole group relyin on me." He paused and turned to face Chibs. "Want me to put a good word in for you?" This was the most he’d spoken since Hershel’s farm with anyone, including Rick. He kept his eyes on the grim reaper and California rocker on Chibs’ cut. The older man said nothing as he started up his bike and straddled it. Daryl chuckled as he returned to his and rode ahead, glancing back on occasion to see if the Scot was keeping up.


End file.
